


Casualties

by jesswritesimagines



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Abusive Relationship mention, F/M, Female Reader, Fluffy Ending, Reader-Insert, past abusive relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-11-24 02:35:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20900237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jesswritesimagines/pseuds/jesswritesimagines
Summary: You and Shiro have your first fight, and you're reminded of a past abusive relationship. (TW: abusive relationship mention).





	Casualties

He couldn’t even remember what the fight was about, really. It was stupid and pointless and you both should’ve just apologized and moved on but… you didn’t. You just kept yelling at each other until you’d stormed out of your shared apartment. He was pretty sure he heard a sob escape you as you slammed the door behind you.

Shiro wished he could take it all back instantly. You were his everything, and hearing you cry hurt him more than anything he’d endured protecting the universe. He knew you’d go to one of the other paladins for support, seeing how close you were with them, so he decided to talk to them, see if you’d contacted any of them. As he grabbed his phone, he got a text from Allura, asking if he was free. It could have been a coincidence, but the invitation to meet up just after what had happened made him figure this was about you.

~

Allura got right to the point when they met up at a bar nearby. 

“Y/N called me and she was crying. What happened?”

Shiro gave her the rundown on what had happened. Allura asked no questions and listened patiently. When he was done, she took a sip of her drink before responding.

“I understand that the fight was dragged out by the both of you, but I feel like there’s something you should know. Y/N wasn’t just upset because you two had fought - your fighting reminded her of someone from her past.”

His brow furrowed, he replied, “Someone from her past? What, like an ex?”

The princess nodded. “I take it she hasn’t mentioned him to you?” When Shiro shook his head, she continued. “She told me once when we hung out. Her ex… He treated her horribly, yelled at her and said all these awful things. She said that she didn’t realize how bad it was until years later. I believe she’s still struggling, however.”

Shiro fell silent, unsure of what to say. What could he say? The fight the two of you had must have been pretty small in comparison to what Allura was describing, but if it reminded you of that ex… He knew it wasn’t entirely on him, but he couldn’t help but feel at least partly responsible. 

“…Do you know where she is?”

“I would check with Pidge and Matt.” Yeah, that made sense. The Holt siblings were sharing a place now that they were back on Earth, and you were close to both of them so going to them would be second nature. He thanked Allura for her help and paid for her drink before heading out.

~

Allura’s hunch proved correct - you were curled up on their couch playing video games with the siblings when he arrived. Pidge answered the door, frowning momentarily when she saw Shiro. Thankfully, she didn’t turn him away - she trusted him, and knew the two of you needed to talk this out. She dragged Matt out of the living room so the two of you could have some privacy.

There was silence for a moment. Agonizing silence that was only broken by Shiro’s voice.

“Allura told me about your ex.”

“…I figured she might,” was your reply.

“I’m sorry,” he said. “I’m so sorry that he treated you that way.”

“You don’t have to apologize - it’s not like it was your fault. I know I shouldn’t have left the way I did, but I was freaking out an-”

“Y/N, it’s okay,” he assured you. I don’t blame you for reacting like that.”

There was a pause, then you patted the spot on the couch next to you, indicating that you wanted him to sit with you. He didn’t hesitate, wrapping an arm around you which you relished, leaning closer into him.

“We’ll talk more - we’ll communicate, and we’ll be better. Right?” you asked.

“Of course we will,” he said before pressing a kiss to the side of your head.


End file.
